Panz Fry
320,000,000 | epithet = | jva = Tomomichi Nishimura }} Panz Fry is an anime-only giant that appears in the Z's Ambition Arc. He is Lily Enstomach's father. Appearance Panz Fry is a giant with a bulky build, long, wild, green hair and beard, pointed pink markings on his cheeks and nose, and thick lips. He is dressed in the traditional viking wear with a chef's hat with horns, golden bracelets, and spoons on his belt. Gallery Personality He is portrayed as very kindhearted (as far as pirates go) from Lily's description of him. He steals food from the Marines, the government, and other pirates, and enjoys nothing more than feeding those who are starving. Relationships Lily Enstomach She seems to have a good relationship with her father, as she spoke very highly of him. Since she was willing to risk her life for her father, it can be assumed that she cares deeply for him. Dorry and Brogy Panz Fry is said to have been friends with Dorry and Brogy since they were kids. No further details are known of their relationship. Abilities and Powers As a giant, tremendous physical strength is a given. He also possesses extremely well-developed cooking skills. His 320,000,000 bounty also testifies to his strength. Weapons Panzy Fry's main weapon is a gigantic metal Soup Ladle he swings like a club. However he also uses it mainly to cook. It was broken when he fought Momonga. However, it is presumed he probably has more. Cooking Ability Panz Fry seems to be a notorious cook and an expert of , a particular type of dish cooked with magma's heat. * : Skewer made with sea monster meat cooked directly in a volcano's magma and flavored with special volcano herbs. * : Stated by his daughter Lily, his best dish, made with fried bread and seafood and cooked with a giant pan. History Past He attacked many Marine and Pirate ships to steal their food so he could cook and feed starving people for which he gained a bounty and fame for even Sanji said he had heard of him. He was eventually defeated and caught by Vice Admiral Momonga when he attacked his ship. Z's Ambition Arc Upong Panz Fry's capute, he is chained up on a giant raft, being escorted by four Marine ships as they cross the Maubeugemour Sea on their way to Impel Down. Momonga states he's never heard of a pirate who so brazenly boarded a Goverment-owned cargo ship before and asks why he did it. Panz Fry explains he was only taking back the food that they had stolen. He explains the ship had already been raided of their food that was to be delivered to the World Nobles feasts. Momonga tells him to not shift the blame and the islands that are in disorder is because of his kind. Momonga then tells his crew that there have been pirate raids and because they have Panz Fry they are also targets. Later on, the Straw Hats sneak aboard the raft and help free him from his chains. Panz Fry is reuinited with his daughter Lily, but before they can reach one another he is suddenly hit with a barrage of torpedos and left severely wounded. The Neo Marines arrive and raid the Marine ships. Luffy rushes to Panz Fry's aid but is knocked into the water by the appearance of Shuzo. He confesses he has been the one responsible for the pirate raids and is here to cut off Panz Fry's head. Lily then steps in and helps fight to protect her father from him. When the Neo Marines attempt to shoot Panz Fry again, Momonga saves him by cutting apart the cannon balls. Trivia * He has the highest non-canon bounty. * His name may have come from "pan frying", in reference to his status as a chef. * Despite being Lily's father, they have different family names. References Site Navigation it:Panz Fry Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Cooks Category:New World Characters Category:Elbaf Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters